Rise Up To Die (Album)
Knowledge was a small, largely irrelevant band in the earlier 2000's. That was, until they released a new EP in 2016 called "Rise Up To Die". The tracks: Wake Up Call, Thrash Speak, The Truth is This, Soft Grind, The Aleph, and Something Moves Beneath. Listen here. Lyrics Wake Up Call Louisiana, Taiwan, Ghana, Norway x4 While your people are waging war, other things are happening, look past the casualties an suffering of war. Look at your own homes, who has gone missing? Where have they gone to? This is your Wake Up Call. Your government is complicit. They know. There are organizations out there trying to spread The Truth. You need to look at them. You need to look at your communities. Who is telling it? Who already knows? Make Networks. x3 There is a consortium behind the government, above the government. These people know the truth. You have to find them, you have to know. The Church of the Truth, The New Order of Justice, The Brotherhood of Enlightenment, The Foundation of Reciprocating Knowledge. They all knew, find their texts, spread their information, learn for yourselves. The Truth is out there. The Truths are out there. To the sanctioned government organizations that keep The Truth from us... To those unsanctioned consortiums, those "Allotments" ... I'm here. I know The Truth. I will spread the knowledge. It is free, you cannot keep it hidden. But there's more. There's always been more. Beyond The Truth, there are truths. There are things that prey on our populations at night. There are beasts among us, things that wear the flesh of people. There are people who cannot die, they stalk our people by the night. They kill them, they slaughter them. The government knows. They've been collecting them, they've had them for years. There are invisible armies, there are people who do not respect the laws of nature. It is impossible to fight them, but you must know. You must find their libraries, you must find their homes, you must find them all, you must round them up and end them. To protect yourself, you must protect the rest. Kill all of them. I am a movement. I have read your symbols and signs. I am the light from which you cannot hide. Knowledge. Knowledge is meant to be free. Thrash Speak What is the Cheiron group? Ask your congressman about Task Force Valkyrie, or the Vanguard Serial Crimes Unit. Where are your tax dollars going? Ask your local law enforcement where the latest disappearance was, or who paid them to cover it up. Ask them if they have the thirst, the addiction. Rally your neighborhood and ask about the Masquerade. Who knows about Ordo Dracul, about words like Invictus, Ventrue, Gangrel. Ask your local faithful who knows of the Lancaea Sanctum. Ask about the Malleus Malleficarum, the Lucifuge. Find the outcasts of your communities, ask them if they've been to the Hedge. Ask them if someone is looking for them. Say their names. Ask them if they know the secrets of Atlantis, the secrets of the Uratha. Ask them what they can do. The knowledge is not as hidden as they think. The information is free if you know where to look. Who to ask. More people know than you realize. More people know these truths than you could possibly know. Know what to do if approached. Look to see their reflections, their image on cameras. Look for the blurred faces. Look for the people who move too quickly, for the ones who control the room. Your religions will not protect you, they own them. Take up arms against these messengers. Wooden stakes. Silver bullets. Decapitation will always do the trick. Know that whatever you do, the government will be watching. The Prince will always be watching. The crewleaders, the hunters, the Lost, they will always be watching. This is the light from which you cannot hide. Those who work in the shadows will always be looking to deny their existence. Ask questions, be prepared, they will not sit idle, but they have never sat idle. Now is the time to rally your communities. Those of us who are human, those of us who are mortal, we have a duty to the Human Race, of which we are the sole members of. We must protect our own. We have been victims for too long. Victims from those who feed on us like cattle. Victims from those who have mauled us when they lost their tempers. From those who live perverted dualities with the dead. From those who disrupt our realities. Even from those who swear a false oath to protect us, who toe the line to becoming monsters themselves, and often cross it. We have seen you, creatures of darkness. We have seen you, and we say no more. The Truth Is This (Begin samples from Current 93's "I Have a Special Plan For this World") In a great new darkness, you will execute your plan. There are many who have designs upon this world. For they see this world as if it were alone and original, and not as only one of countless others. There are no others. No more worlds like this. Deranged in its heart. It penetrates even into your sleep. You can do nothing you are not told to do. They know nothing of me, and none of the secrets of my special plan. Crooked, crooked universe. There is the death that is full of pain. x5 Grinding fear, there is the death that is full of pain. x4 Darkness that was long before the dark of night. (End Samples) The Truth is this. There is something inside our hearts. There is something in our world. An infection. A disease. It talks about annihilation. It knows only one way! It is writhing, it is pulsing, it is screaming. You can feel it. Watch the sun set, there are ripples in the sky. You know. Where will you be? When the sky comes down? Look into your lover's eyes, read any book. It is there. There is nothing left for us.Everything is coming to an end. Don't let them cover it up again. They know who they are, they are trying to make us complacent. They have designs, you can't let them win. Don't let The Truth go unknown, spread it, tell everyone, tell your neighbour, tell your friends, tell your family. There is only one way this will end. Only one way, and we can make the decision. There is an annihilation coming. We will die, by contrast our fear of suffering is deficient. Annihilation, an annihilation x5 (Samples) Soft Grind (Reverse) after me: There is something churning in the sea. There is something moving behind every shadow. There is something breathing behind every breath. I can see it now. I am not blind to what is behind all things. I can feel it in my skin. It moves through my hair, through the wind. It is beneath every blade of grass, and in every hole. There is something moving behind everything. Repeat after me: I know The Truth, it can't be hidden. There is something that once known, cannot be unknown. And I am here to receive it. I know that knowing spreads it further. But I am prepared for The Truth, and no more lies. There is nothing left for humanity. So I make my decision, and sign my suicide. x2 I offer my mind and soul to gestate The Truth. This calamity, this end of days. I will take the beast inside of me. And this knowledge, will be the end of all knowledge. Pure consumption. The Aleph Hello. Many of them knew. You'll find it in paintings, writings, dance, video, digital. It's in everything. There are programs with its name written in braille. There are cosmic starmaps of its existence. You can see it anywhere you want. You can see it anywhere you look. Follow the Aleph x3 It's in this song, it's in your home, it's in your ears- the sound that's reaching you. You can find the Aleph, you can find the vision. You can crawl under your stairs and look up into the crack and see it. It's there. But I have something for you. I have, an image of it. Do you want to see? Have you taken the oath, did you sign your note? The image is here. I've encrypted it in this song. You can find it. Come looking. x3 The children know. Indigo black eyes. They know. And you can too. Don't you think you already know? Isn't it on the edge of your mind? Almost all the pieces are together now. You just need to see it. Find it. I've given you the final key. It will turn the lock. And finally, finally. You will see. Something Moves Beneath N/A Category:Accord II